Ford Expedition
The Ford Expedition is a Full-Size SUV in The Ford Lineup. It can carry 7, 8 or 9 people on adventures or it can be used as Emergency Vehicles, Police Vehicles, Catering Vehicles or etc. Trim Levels and Packages *XL *XLS *XLT *XLT Premium *Eddie Bauer *Limited *King Ranch *Platinum *Texas Edition *Special Edition *Stealth Edition Exterior Colors * Agate Black * Autumn Red * Black * Black Pearl Slate Metallic * Blue * Blue Jeans * Bronze Fire * Burgundy Velvet * Candy Apple Metal Flake * Dark Blue Pearl * Dark Toreador Red Metallic * Deep Wedgewood Blue Metallic * Desert Gold * Golden Bronze Metallic * Green Gem * Harvest Gold Metallic * Iconic Silver * Ingot Silver * Kodiak Brown * Laser Red * Light Denim Blue Metallic * Light Prairie Tan Metallic * Magnetic * Medium Wedgewood Blue Metallic * Oxford White * Pacific Green Metallic * Rapid Red * Royal Red Metallic * Ruby Red Metallic Tinted Clearcoat * Sangria Red Metallic * Shadow Black * Silver Metallic * Spruce Green Metallic * Star White * Sterling Gray * Stone Gray * Stone Green Metallic * Tropic Green Metallic * Tuxedo Black * Vapor Silver Metallic * Vermont Green Metallic * White Gold * White Platinum Tri-coat * White Platinum Metallic Engines * 3.5L 4-Valve EcoBoost V6 Engine * 3.5L EcoBoost® V6 Engine * 3.5L EcoBoost V6 Engine (Platinum Series) * 4.6L V8 Engine * 5.4L 3-valve V8 FFV engine * 5.4L 3-valve Triton® V8 engine Interior Fabric Colors *Brunello Luxury Leather with Perforated Inserts *Camel Cloth *Camel Leather *Charcoal Black Leather with Perforated Inserts *Chaparal Leather with Perforated Inserts *Dune Cloth *Dune Leather *Dune Leather with Perforated Inserts *Ebony ActiveX *Ebony Cloth *Ebony Leather with Perforated Inserts *Ebony Leather with Perforated Inserts and Agate Tuxedo Stripe *Ebony Leather with Perforated Inserts and Quilted Bolsters *Ebony Vinyl *Medium Graphite Cloth *Medium Graphite Leather *Medium Prairie Tan Cloth *Medium Prairie Tan Leather *Medium Stone Cloth *Medium Stone ActiveX *Medium Stone Leather *Medium Stone Vinyl *Medium Soft Ceramic Leather with Perforated Inserts and Quilted Bolsters *Mesa Brown Brown Leather with Perforated Inserts *Stone Cloth *Stone Leather *Stone Lather with Perforated Inserts *Willow Green Cloth *Willow Green Leather Interior and Entertainment Features * Floor Console Delete * Running Boards Delete * Vinyl Floor Covering * Power Windows * Power Locks * Power Mirrors * Automatic Air Conditioning * 1st-row center console with armrest and storage bin with lid * 1st-row map, 2nd- and 3rd-row dome, and rear cargo area lights * 12V powerpoints (4) * AM/FM stereo with MP3 capability and 6 Speakers * Auto-dimming rearview mirror * B&O Sound System with 12 speakers and HD RadioTM Technology * Cargo Management System * Cargo net * Cargo protector * Coat hooks in 2nd row (2) and 3rd row (2) * Cupholders (15) * Driver and front-passenger sliding sun visors with illuminated vanity mirrors * Dual-Headrest Rear Seat Entertainment System * Illuminated Entry System with theater- dimming feature * Message center with trip computer Outside temperature displays * Overhead console with sunglasses holder and conversation mirror * Particulate air filter * Power windows with one-touch-up/-down feature for 1st row * Push-button start Rotary gear shift dial * SiriusXM® with 6-month All Access trial subscription * SYNC® 3 with 8" LCD capacitive touchscreen in center stack, 911 Assist,® AppLink,® Apple CarPlayTM compatibility, Android AutoTM compatibility, and 2 smart-charging USB ports * Smart-charging USB ports for 1st row (1) and 2nd row (2) * Steering wheel-mounted cruise and audio controls * Universal garage door opener * Voice-activated Navigation System * Voice-activated Navigation System with pinch-to-zoom capability, and integrated SiriusXM Traffic and Travel Link® with 5-year subscription (requires 202A) Seating Configurations * 5 Passengers * 7 Passengers * 8 Passengers * 9 Passengers Seating Features * 1st-row bucket seats * 60/40 split PowerFold® * 3rd-row seat with power recline * 2nd-row 40/20/40 split-fold seats with CenterSlide® and manual recline * 2nd-row heated outboard seats * 2nd-row power-folding, tip-and-slide bucket seats * 8-way power driver seat and 2-way manual front-passenger seat * Seats – 1st-row cloth buckets with recline and 8-way power driver’s with power lumbar support; vinyl 2nd-row 40/20/40 split (CenterSlide®) with recline * Seat – 2nd-row 40/20/40 split bench (cloth) * Seat – 3rd-row 60/40 split PowerFold® (Deletes 3rd-Row Storage Bins) Website https://www.ford.com/suvs/expedition/ Gallery 20190826 235031.jpg|The 1997-1998 Ford Expedition Eddie Bauer Exterior Shown in Dark Toreador Red Metallic 20171223 101055.jpg|The 2007-2014 Ford Expedition XL Exterior Shown in Oxford White with Black Grille Surrounds 20191220 160054.jpg|The 2007-2014 Ford Expedition Limited 4x4 Exterior Shown in White Platinum Metallic Tri-Coat 20191228 174159.jpg|The 2018-2019 Ford Expedition Limited 4x4 Exterior Shown in White Platinum Metallic Tri-Coat with 20191228 125606.jpg|The 2018 Ford Expedition XLT 4x4 Exterior Shown in Agate Black/Shadow Black FA17325C-E123-4BA6-98BA-EEE7BCD977AB.jpeg|The 2018 Ford Expedition Limited Interior Shown in Ebony Leather with Leather-Trimmed 40/20/40 Split Second Row Bench Seat with Folding Armrest 5BF42F1D-D19A-46E1-9830-FE0EF53B7E85.jpeg|The 2018 Ford Expedition Limited Interior Shown in Ebony Leather with Leather-Trimmed Second Row Captain’s Chairs 5377912 09725 2018-ford-expedition 009.jpg|The 2018 Ford Expedition XL Interior Shown in Ebony Cloth/Vinyl with Cloth-Trimmed Front Bucket Seats, A Vinyl-Trimmed 40/20/40 Split Second Row Bench Seat with Folding Armrest and a Vinyl-Trimmed 60/40 Split Third Row Bench Seat 127298608.jpg|The 2018 Ford Expedition XLT Interior Shown in Ebony Cloth 126239495.jpg|The 2018 Ford Expedition XLT Interior Shown in Ebony Leather with Leather-Trimmed 40/20/40 Second Row Bench Seat with Folding Armrest BE6F544B-3DC5-4496-9B80-8C1E453168D7.jpeg|The 2018 Ford Expedition Limited Interior Shown in Medium Stone Leather with Leather-Trimmed Second Row Captain's Chairs 03AB88AD-AF32-4E78-BC16-C0D0A9B24B60.jpeg|The 2018 Ford Expedition XLT Interior Shown in Medium Stone Cloth CAC1D4A1-2559-4E1A-B5F6-50AC0492F1AF.jpeg|The 2018 Ford Expedition XLT Interior Shown in Medium Stone Leather with Leather-Trimmed 40/20/40 Second Row Bench Seat with Folding Armrest 42DC29A0-1A39-4A35-B805-E02B11AD20DB.jpeg|The 2019 Ford Expedition Limited Interior Shown in Ebony Leather with Perforated Inserts with Leather-Trimmed 40/20/40 Split Second Row Bench Seat with Folding Armrest 6E39C2D6-18CC-4944-8F05-237CE94071B5.jpeg|The 2019 Ford Expedition Limited Interior Shown in Ebony Leather with Perforated Inserts with Leather-Trimmed Second Row Captain’s Chairs 135143312.jpg|The 2019 Ford Expedition XLT Interior Shown in Ebony ActiveX with ActiveX Trimmed 40/20/40 Split Second Row Bench Seat with Folding Armrest C3E6F84B-9AAE-43DD-AED4-60E07CD528DA.jpeg|The 2019 Ford Expedition XLT Interior Shown in Ebony ActiveX with ActiveX Trimmed Second Row Captain’s Chairs A145A427-0B2F-4EDF-B63E-518A8BF91B21.jpeg|The 2019 Ford Expedition Limited Interior Shown in Medium Stone Leather with Perforated Inserts with Leather-Trimmed Second Row Captain's Chairs EDF6635E-837A-402F-BDC2-7E919A5BCCD2.jpeg|The 2019 Ford Expedition XLT Interior Shown in Medium Stone ActiveX with ActiveX Trimmed 40/20/40 Split Second Row Bench Seat with Folding Armrest Category:Crossovers and SUVs Category:Commercial Vehicles